Double Act
by dandelion657
Summary: AU. Sequel to New Girl. With Kennedi in Blue Bay Harbor until the spring semester and Kira in Reefside, it's time for the other Ford girl to take charge in her own ranger adventure. Along with her childhood friend, the school's top nerd, an artistic new boy, the science teacher, and eventually her sister, can Kira handle what comes with the job of being a ranger?
1. Day of the Dino Part I

**Double Act**

**Chapter 1: Day of the Dino**

**Part I**

_A/N: AU sequel to __**New Girl.**__ Set in September, 2003 – June 2004, since it's meant to take place during a school year for the Dino Thunder rangers, and this makes the most sense. _

_After her ranger gig in Blue Bay Harbor, Kennedi made the decision to stay there for the fall semester. She has a job, good friends, and the only thing missing is her sister. Of course, she does visit quite often, but it's still not the same. Now, over in Reefside, it's Kira's turn to start her own ranger adventure and to be later joined by her sister. The singer already knows her sister was one and knows her sister is a ninja, but what happens when strange things start to happen to her? _

_Pairings (by the end of this story): Kennedi/Hunter, Kira/Conner, Tommy/Kim, Ethan/Angela, Trent/Krista_

_Kennedi won't be featured a whole lot for a while, but once I turn her into a ranger she will be._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Kira Ford sighed as she walked the halls of Reefside High on the first day of senior year. It was supposed to be the best year of her high school life, but it wouldn't be the same without her sister there. Of course, Kira knew that her twin sister Kennedi had decided to stay in Blue Bay Harbor for the semester, wanting to play fall ball there, but it meant they couldn't spend all of senior year together.

The dirty blonde didn't mind her sister's decision to stay. She figured that it also had to do with wanting to get to know her teammates better. Yes, Kira knew about her sister's adventures as a power ranger on the team in Blue Bay Harbor earlier in the year. It helped when she knew Kennedi was a fire ninja and an orange ranger showed up the same day Kennedi moved to Blue Bay Harbor. She missed her sister, but she knew at some point they had to go their separate ways and no matter what, they would always find their way back to each other.

Kennedi did visit a few times each week to catch up and the two girls would spend the day doing whatever they wanted. Now that school was starting again, visits would be shorter. They couldn't practice their music as often, and they knew things were going to be complicated with that. Kira shook her head at her thoughts as she made her way to her homeroom, where her first class would be.

She took a seat at the table closest to the door. She didn't particularly care for science, but it was a required course and she had to take it. The classroom was filled with activity, her fellow classmates moving about. As expected, Cassidy Cornell, Reefside High's future reporter, was talking to her camera man Devin about how they needed to find their next big story and fast. Everyone knew who Cassidy was, since she was always butting into matters that didn't exactly concern her.

The teacher walked in. He was a man with short, spiky dark hair wearing a lab coat and glasses. For some reason, Kira thought he seemed familiar. She couldn't figure out why, but she could have sworn she saw him before. "Guys, settle down," he ordered. "Take your seats, please." Students calmed down and took their seats. "I'm Dr. Oliver, and this is first period science. Before we start, are there any questions?" Cassidy raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Cassidy," she stood. "Cassidy Cornell." The class groaned. "Dr. Oliver, as you may know, I'm the anchor and field reporter for our school TV station." Another groan from the class. "Anyway, I'm sure our viewers are wondering…well, you don't really look old enough to be a teacher." She turned to her friend. "Devin, are you getting this?"

"Cassidy, I promise you, I'm old enough," Dr. Oliver assured. "So let's put the camera away." Devin and Cassidy sat down. "For now, let's talk about you guys and what you expect of yourselves in this class. Because that's what's really important." He noticed an empty stool. "Is someone missing?"

* * *

Lunch time found Kira making her way to a picnic table outside she usually sat at with Kennedi, when her sister was still there. She wanted to perform something today, and this table was where they always did. Though singing wouldn't be the same without her sister by her side, the girl knew how to make a song into a solo act for brief, spontaneous performances. Once she was situated on the picnic table, she began playing and singing. By the time the chorus came around, a crowd had gathered.

"_I wanna know  
know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
but you're still at the back  
oh  
can you tell me where  
tell me where you're at  
freak you out  
freak you out  
freak you out  
freak you out  
freak you out  
freak you out."_

She finished the last chorus and was met with applause from those gathered around her. "Miss Ford," a voice caught her attention. She turned her head to face Principal Randall, Conner McKnight trailing behind her. "I'm afraid you need written permission to perform on school grounds."

"Are you aware that kids who play an instrument have a fifty percent higher chance of getting into college?" Kira blurted out, hoping it would get her out of trouble. Their old principal didn't mind that Kira and her sister used to play on school grounds, feeling it gave the students a nice little break from their lessons during lunch.

"Well," Randall looked her over. "You're hardly college material, now, are you, Miss Ford?" Kira gaped at the woman in disbelief. "Now come with me." Randall walked off and Kira followed her. Conner fell into step beside the singer.

Kira noticed this and turned to him. _What a bitch,_ she mouthed to him, and he held back a laugh. Though they had grown apart since entering high school, Conner, Kira, Kennedi, and Conner's twin brother Eric have been friends growing up. Kennedi was better at staying Conner and Eric's friend than Kira was, and part of that had to do with Kira's crush on Conner. She would try to be careful with what she said around him, not wanting anything to slip out that could ruin their friendship.

Little did she know that Conner had felt the same way. Growing up, he, his brother, and the Ford girls were always hanging out, and even when they separated into their own cliques in school, they tried their best to maintain a good friendship. The soccer player had only told Kennedi about his feelings for her sister, hoping she could help set something up. So far, all he had gotten from it was being sucked into a deal where if he didn't ask Kira out by Prom, then Kennedi would be allowed to do whatever it took to get them together.

As the three were walking, the sprinklers suddenly went off, startling them. Conner found it amusing while Kira was trying to save her guitar from being wrecked.

"Ethan James," Randall's gaze caught sight of the only boy with an umbrella. "I should've known."

* * *

"Sit!" Randall barked as she directed the three students to a bench outside her office. The two soaking wet teens and Ethan sat on the bench, not wanting to get into more trouble than they already were in. Randall did not look happy, and neither did the students. Kira was mad because this meant she couldn't go visit her sister like she had promised.

"Principal Randall," Ethan began. "I'd just like to mention the fact there's absolutely no hard evidence linking me to that unfortunate sprinkler accident." Kira and Conner gave him an odd look.

"Save it for Judge Judy, Mr. James," Randall glared. "The three of you have detention…for one week, starting today. Now, if there are no further questions…"

The teens began to ramble off excuses.

"Computer club…"

"Soccer practice…"

"Rehearsal…"

Randall cut them all off. "I didn't think so!" Without another word, she stormed into her office.

"Okay," Kira breathed. "Somebody seriously needs a hug."

"Dude," Conner looked past Kira and over at Ethan. "Computer club?"

Ethan rolled his eyes.

* * *

After being informed that Dr. Oliver would be in charge of detention for the week, the teens had to accompany him to the museum on the outskirts of Reefside. Tommy didn't seem too happy he had to do it, and it looked like he was trying to hide something. Kira couldn't shake the feeling that he felt familiar somehow, but she put that on the back of her mind as the four rode silently in the jeep. As they neared the museum, Ethan spoke up.

"Whoa," he gasped. "Check out the T-Rex!" Tommy pulled the jeep to a stop and the four hopped out. They walked over to the gate, which was chained shut.

"That's weird," the science teacher muttered.

"Oh well," Conner sighed. "No museum for us."

"Great," Kira grinned. "Let's go home."

Tommy wasn't going to let them off that easy. "I'll tell you what. Why don't you guys have a look around the grounds? If any of you guys find anything prehistoric, I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week. I'm going to see if I can find someone to tell us when they're opening up."

The teens shrugged and walked off, heading for the woods.

"So let me get this straight," Conner spoke. "They have a club just for computers?"

* * *

The three teens soon found themselves wandering along a path in the woods. Kira had her phone out, trying to get a hold of her sister to explain why she wouldn't be able to visit today. Conner noticed this and wanted to ask if he could talk to Kennedi to see if she could confirm something his brother had told him, but figured that he could call her himself later. "Hey, did you guys ever hear the story about the guy who was hiking up here and fell in the giant sinkhole?" Ethan asked.

"Must've missed that one," Kira mumbled.

"Come on," Ethan groaned. "It was on all the urban legend web sites."

"Dude, you know this isn't computer club, right?" Conner raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I guess you're too big and bad to surf the web," Ethan huffed. "Well, what do you do in your spare time?"

Conner snorted. "Me? I go out with girls," he answered, looking to Kira. "You know, they're the ones at school that smell really good with the long hair and the makeup."

"Oh, it's like that, is it?" Ethan scoffed, stopping him.

"Yeah," Conner nodded. "It's like that."

"Whatever," Kira rolled her eyes, walking past the two. Conner scoffed once more, smirking after her as he followed. Finally, Kira heard someone pick up on the other end. "Hey, Ken…"

"All I'm trying to do is give you guys the heads up," Ethan shrugged. "Stuff happens out here. Just don't come crying to me when you fall in a giant sinkhole."

As soon as he finished the sentence, the three fell into a sinkhole.

* * *

"_Kira?" _a voice screamed over the cell phone that had fallen out of Kira's hands. _"Kira, you there?" _Kira scrambled to grab her phone so she could assure her sister she was indeed alive. Conner and Ethan scrambled to their feet as well, wondering why there were sinkholes in the middle of the woods. From what they could tell, they were in some sort of secret tunnel.

"I'm here, Ken," Kira sighed. "Listen, I'm gonna have to call you back later, okay?"

"_Okay, but what was that screaming?" _Kennedi wondered.

Kira blinked a few times before answering bluntly. "I fell down a sinkhole." Before her sister could question it, she hung up and turned to the two guys. "Well, either of you geniuses have any idea how to get out of here?"

"All right," Conner came up with one. "You guys stay here where it's safe. I'll climb up and come back with help." Kira and Ethan stood aside as the boy in red began to scale the rock wall. He was barely five feet off the ground before he slipped and fell onto his back.

"Back already?" Ethan joked.

* * *

Deciding their only way out was to continue through the tunnels, the three took the path in front of them. Conner was leading them, figuring it best that if something happened, he should be the first to go. Of course, Conner didn't like the idea, but agreed to it only because it meant he could protect his crush if something did happen. During their walk, Kira had started singing to calm herself down. "Freak you out, freak you out, freak you out…" she muttered.

"Babe, can you keep it down?" Conner asked, unaware the word had slipped out. "I'm trying to stay focused here."

"Did you just call me babe?" Kira demanded. As far as she knew, most friends didn't call each other babe like Conner just did. She turned to Ethan. "Did he just call me babe?"

"I don't know," Ethan shrugged. "I wasn't listening. I'm still grooving to your tune."

Kira walked forward until she was facing Conner. "What?" he asked. "Just chill out, why don't you?"

"Listen," Kira glared. "You know my name is Kira, so use it. And if you can't, write it on your hand or something so you can remember." She walked off, Ethan following her.

Conner just stared after her, dumbfounded.

* * *

The trio once again found themselves stopping. This time, it wasn't because of something someone said, but rather because they found something. Before them set into the wall was a skeleton of a dinosaur that looked rather huge. None of them were making a move to touch it, afraid something might happen if they did. "This screams _Jurassic Park _to me," Kira muttered.

"This will get us out of detention forever," Conner scoffed. He reached for the jaw and pulled it. The wall that stuck out a bit in front of Ethan slid upward, revealing a room. Cautiously, the three walked inside, noting how it looked like an odd lab of some sort, an elaborate basement to some sort of home.

"I could do a crazy video in here," Kira looked around in awe.

"Whoa," Conner breathed, moving toward Ethan. "This must be, like, the mother ship for you, dude." In the center of the room stood a cart with a giant black rock on it. On the rock sat three different colored gems, one red, one yellow, one blue.

"Normally," Ethan grinned, taking it all in. "I would be insulted, but when you're right, you're right." He saw Conner was about to touch the red gem. "Yo, don't touch that."

"Why not?" Conner wondered as Kira moved over to join them.

"You really are taking this dumb jock thing to a whole new level," Ethan pointed out.

Conner rolled his eyes. "Look, I have sat through enough lame science classes to know that thing looks pretty prehistoric. And if I don't have to miss practice…"

"I hate to agree with him," Kira piped up. "Really, I do, but I already missed one rehearsal and my sister will kill me if I miss another." Slowly, the three reached out to take the gems. Conner grabbed the red one, Kira took the yellow, and Ethan snatched the blue. The gems glowed for a moment, confusing the three. "Well, what are they?"

"I can go online later and see if I can find out," Ethan offered.

"You in front of a computer," Conner smirked. "Wait, let me put on my surprised face."

"You know," Ethan looked at him. "Ten years from now, when your hair line's receding and you're playing pickup soccer in the park because your dreams of turning pro never quite worked out, I'll have my own multibillion dollar software business. Yeah." Conner shared a look with Kira. Kira then proceeded to leave. "Where are you going?"

She turned back to the two. "I don't want to think about what kind of a freak lives in a place like this, and I sure don't want to be here when it gets home." She continued on her way out.

"Right behind ya," Conner agreed, and the boys followed.

* * *

The three finally found their way back outside into the woods through a hole in the tunnels. They didn't quite recognize where in the woods they were. They dusted themselves off as they got back to even ground. "A compass," Ethan realized, figuring that if he had one, he could get them out of there. "We need a compass. Anyone have a compass?"

"I was going to bring one," Conner huffed sarcastically. They stopped as they felt a sudden wind blow by them.

"What was that?" Ethan demanded.

"The wind?" the singer suggested hopefully.

"That ain't the wind," Ethan denied. "As much as we'd like it to be, it ain't." Two green portals flashed before them and spit out scaly, dinosaur like creatures. Kira felt a sense of dread fill her, getting the sense she was going to be pulled into what her sister had done earlier in the year.

Conner spoke quietly. "Don't…move."

"Great idea," Kira hissed. "Make it easy for them."

"New plan," Ethan declared. "Run!"

With that, he, Conner, and Kira took off through the woods. The creatures chased after them, refusing to let them get away. Kira knew that despite similar things happening in Blue Bay Harbor earlier in the year, this was definitely not the same. Conner and Ethan jumped over a ditch, and Kira tried to do the same only to fall into the side. The boys helped her up and they continued running. After running a little more, she tripped on a root and fell over. Before the boys could help her again, she faced the creatures and screamed. This wasn't an ordinary scream, though, as it blew the creatures back and had the boys covering their ears in pain.

"What," Ethan breathed as they got Kira standing. "Was _that?" _

"I have no idea," Kira admitted. The gem in her pocket began glowing. She dug it out and images of a pterodactyl flashed through her head.

This time, when the creatures charged, the teens took off in separate directions. Deciding to use her newfound power, Kira stopped and let out another scream. Using what her sister had taught her, she began to fight off the other attacking creatures. Conner and Ethan were trying to fight them off as well, figuring out their new powers. Conner found everything around him slowed down, but rather it was him speeding up. Ethan's skin became rock hard, turning into some sort of armor.

When the creatures were gone, the teens regrouped. "How much do I love detention?" Ethan breathed, a grin on his face.

"Hey!" they heard a voice call. The three pocked their gems as they turned to see their science teacher running toward them. "Are you guys all right?"

"Yeah," Ethan answered. "Couldn't be better."

"Nothing out of the ordinary happened?" Tommy asked, looking skeptical. After all, he had just been chased by a giant mechanical dinosaur statue.

Ethan shook his head. "Nah. Just your routine hike in the woods. Lots of furry little creatures."

"And a few scaly ones," Kira muttered under her breath. Tommy heard it, but Conner intervened.

"So," he changed the subject. "Did you get into the dino exhibit?"

"Uh…they're still working the kinks out," Tommy answered. "We better get you guys back. Come on." He turned and began walking away. The teens followed at a slower pace.

Kira spoke to the two beside her in a whisper. "Don't you guys think we should tell him?"

"I don't know about you," Ethan looked at her. "But I've got over a thousand sci-fi DVDs. You want to know how many times the dude with super powers ends up in some freaky government lab lying on a table with wires in his head?"

"Even I know that," Conner added.

Tommy turned to them, noticing they were falling behind. "You guys coming?"

* * *

"Okay," Conner spoke as the three were back at the school. Tommy had dropped them off, knowing they'd have to grab their cars or that their parents were picking them up there. "So, we all agree no one talks about this to anyone, no matter what." They had avoided discussing this until they were the only ones in the area.

"I can do better than that," Kira faced the two. "I'm out of it," she handed Conner her gem. "Just forget I was here, and I'll do the same."

"Wait," Ethan frowned. "How come _he _gets it?"

"Well, here," Kira took the gem back and gave it to the computer geek. "Now if you excuse me, I have a sister to go see."

Conner tried to get her to explain her reasoning. "Hold on," he dragged her back. "We're in this together. It's not something you can walk away from."

"This is something more in my sister's territory," Kira pointed out. "Ask her to take my place."

"Dude, come on," Conner groaned. "You know she wouldn't understand this."

"She would more than you think," Kira grumbled. Before the boys could question her, she continued. "You know what? I give up." She began walking away, Conner and Ethan doing nothing to stop her.

Down the path a little bit, she felt the wind pick up, just like it had in the woods. She froze, right before more of those creatures came and kidnapped her.

"Kira!" Conner shouted as he and Ethan saw this, running over to help. Before they could do anything, Kira was gone, only her backpack remained. Conner picked it up.

"She's gone," Ethan muttered.

* * *

"Don't forget to take out the trash," Kelly called to Kennedi as the dirty blonde headed into the back of Storm Chargers. It was the first day of school, and she was the only ranger from her team to still be in high school. She and Dustin still worked at Storm Chargers, and Hunter did as well when he had the time. Kennedi hardly saw Hunter since he started training for the army and teaching at the Thunder Ninja Academy. Her other teammates also taught at their academies, and Kennedi taught at hers.

"On it," she called back, grabbing the trash bag ready to be dumped. She walked out the back door and outside, tossing the trash bag into the dumpster behind the shop.

Out of nowhere, she felt the wind around her pick up. It was no ordinary wind, and something told her to fall defensive. Before she knew it, she was surrounded by strange, scaly creatures. As they crowded around her, she began to fight them off, refraining from using her fire powers so the security cameras wouldn't pick it up.

However, she was overpowered and vanished with the creatures into a green portal that opened up, just as someone arrived in the alleyway to help.

* * *

A/N: Ending it here. Almost 4,000 words for this one little chapter, and I didn't include every scene of the episode. I will try to feature Kennedi quite a bit before I make her a ranger, but she won't become one for a while.


	2. Day of the Dino Part II

**Double Act**

**Chapter 2: Day of the Dino**

**Part II**

_A/N: Okay, so until Kennedi becomes a ranger, this is going to be mostly based on Kira. Kennedi will be in chapters before she becomes a ranger, just not as much. Anyway, last time, Kira, Conner, and Ethan had detention, which led them into a strange room where they found gems that gave them powers. Kira doesn't want anything to do with it and was kidnapped. Kennedi was kidnapped as well, and she doesn't know why. Conner and Ethan headed for Tommy's house. What'll happen now?_

_Thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows etc.!_

_Figured I'd post this now, since this is the only free time I have between school, presentations, homework, work, and other stuff this week. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in this show._

* * *

Conner and Ethan found themselves standing in the same room they had found the gems in, facing Dr. Tommy Oliver, who didn't look happy. After Kira had gotten kidnapped, they had figured it would be best to find Dr. Oliver, since he knew about dinosaur things. What they didn't expect to find was the man's house to be above the room they had walked in earlier. Now, they knew they had to explain what happened, but they were hesitating on doing so.

"Dr. O," Ethan began. "Before you go off, can we explain why we're here?"

"Dude, he's just going to laugh when we tell him," Conner interrupted.

"It's the truth," Ethan assured. "He'll believe us."

"All right," Conner sighed before turning to the teacher. "Kira's gone."

"She got taken by these weird looking dinosaur things," Ethan added.

Conner saw Tommy's face fall. "He doesn't look convinced."

"They're called tyranodrones," the man responded, turning away.

"And you know that because…"

"I helped create them," Tommy answered the boy in blue, turning back around to face them. This was not how he expected the first day of school to go.

"Oh, class project?" Ethan wondered.

Tommy sighed. "It's a long story. For now, we gotta figure out what they want with Kira."

"It might have something to do with these," Conner showed him the red and yellow gems.

Tommy looked surprised.

* * *

_Give me the gems._

Kira and Kennedi awoke to the voice, hearing it. They saw they were in a strange place and that they were there with each other, but they had no clue why they were there. The room they were in was green and black, looking like a creepy mad scientist's lab. The girls moved off the chairs they had been resting in and stood together.

"Who's there?" Kira called. "Come out so we can see you!"

_Give me the gems,_ the voice repeated.

"Is this about jewelry?" Kennedi raised an eyebrow. "Look, pal, clearly you've got the wrong girls."

"We may wear a friendship bracelet once in a while, but…"

"I have waited," the voice became clearer. The girls gasped and spun around, coming face to face with a mutant lizard freak. "Far too long to allow insignificant teenagers to get in my way. Now…where are the dino gems?"

Kennedi looked confused, but Kira had an idea of what he was talking about. "You mean those rock things we found in the cave?"

"Yes," the lizard hissed.

"I gave mine to Conner and Ethan," Kira stated. "You'll have to ask them. Can we go? Our mom's going to freak if we're late for dinner."

"Yeah," Kennedi caught on. "It's taco night." Before they could blink, the lizard was gone. "Okay, that's it. No more cafeteria food." The girls turned back around and came face to face with a woman dressed in all black and not looking happy.

"You'll be lucky if you ever see food again," she snarled.

* * *

Over at Ninja Ops, Tori had told Cam about what she saw. She had gone to get Kennedi for a girls day they had planned, which was supposed to be accompanied by Kira as well, when she saw the former orange ranger be kidnapped by tyranodrones. Not knowing what else to do, she had gone to Ninja Ops to see if Cam could trace her. Since Lothor destroyed Ninja Ops, most of the rangers had helped Cam in reconstructing it as a just in case sort of thing.

"Anything yet?" Tori asked.

"Nothing," Cam shook his head. "There's nothing indicating any sign of Kennedi anywhere."

"Of course there isn't," Tori sighed. "But why would she be taken by strange creatures in the first place?"

"I don't know," Cam shrugged. "But there has been an odd power surge in Reefside since this morning, and it may have something to do with that."

"Keep trying," Tori urged.

* * *

"You got a name?" Kira asked as the girls backed away from the creepy woman. Kennedi got a sense as to where this was headed, but she had no idea why she was involved in this. As far as she knew, she was only supposed to become a ninja ranger. "You kinda look familiar." The girls were mentally trying to plan an escape.

"My master calls me Elsa," the woman replied.

"Your master?" Kennedi raised an eyebrow. "That just sounds wrong."

"Okay, whatever," Kira scoffed. "Look, we're going to let ourselves out." They turned, but Elsa put a hand on their shoulders to stop them. Kennedi, being a ninja, and Kira, using what she had learned, both began to fight back, blocking themselves from any attack sent to them.

As one, Kira unleashed a ptera scream while Kennedi shot a fire stream at the woman, both injuring her. "Whoa," Kira breathed. "I so did not mean to do that."

"Less apologizing, more running!" Kennedi ordered, grabbing her sister's hand as they turned and ran out of the room, only to be stopped by a cyborg like creature appearing.

"Meet Zeltrax," Elsa breathed.

"You two dating?" Kira asked. "Or just friends?" Zeltrax made to charge, but Kira unleashed another ptera scream before Kennedi ninja streaked them out of the room.

As they ran through the halls, they could tell tyranodrones and the others were chasing after them. "You'll explain this later, right?"

"Right," Kira agreed, stopping when she saw a green light. She grabbed her sister's hand and touched the light, the two vanishing through an invisaportal.

* * *

"When you said you helped create those, tyrano-whatevers," Ethan began as he, Conner, and Tommy were out in search of Kira. None of them knew Kennedi had been kidnapped as well. Tommy was driving them in his jeep, hoping to find where an invisaportal would be. "You were just kidding, right?" None of this seemed believable to the boys.

"They weren't supposed to be used like this," Tommy sighed. "Someone has modified their programming. A few years back, I was doing research on combining dinosaur DNA with technology. My partner, a scientist named Anton Mercer…"

"The rich guy who disappeared years ago," Ethan recalled.

"Yep," the teacher confirmed. "Shortly after Mercer disappeared, our lab was attacked. All of our research was destroyed. Or at least I thought it was."

"And the guy who did this is back?" Conner asked.

Tommy pulled to a stop at a stop sign and nodded. "He calls himself Mesogog."

"And you think he's after the gems?" the soccer star continued.

"Looks like it," Tommy huffed.

"Look, this is all totally fascinating," Ethan rolled his eyes. "But how is it helping us find Kira? I mean, she's not just going to fall out of the sky and land right in front of us." As soon as he finished saying that, a thud was heard on the car and the boys turned to see Kira, along with another girl in a black uniform and mask, which had orange trimming. The girls lifted their heads and saw the boys.

It took a second for this to sink in and the boys hopped out, helping the girls off the hood of the car. "How did you do that?" Ethan breathed, looking awed.

"I have no idea," Kira answered. "One minute we're being chased by Franken-lizard through his creepy lab…"

"And the next thing we know, we're hood ornaments," Kennedi added, glad she was in her ninja uniform. She couldn't help the smirk that appeared when the boys looked at her, confused.

"Invisaportals," Tommy commented.

"Whatever," Kennedi rolled her eyes. "Next time, I'm calling a cab."

Kira turned to Conner and Ethan. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to rescue you," Ethan stated.

"Nice job," Kira scoffed. "Way to show up when I don't need you anymore." Kennedi, being a ninja, sensed something behind Tommy and turned toward it, falling defensive.

"You sure about that, Kira?" she asked. Her actions caused the other four to turn and see the same thing she did. They saw Zeltrax walking toward them with a group of tyranodrones.

Tommy took the lead. "Mesogog find a new goon to do his dirty work?"

"You are not fit to speak my master's name," Zeltrax growled. "Come with me peacefully, or suffer the consequences."

"I'm gonna have to say no," Tommy denied.

Zeltrax and the tyranodrones charged, causing the five to split up and defend themselves. Kira and Kennedi stuck together, attacking the tyranodrones how they had attacked Elsa and Zeltrax back in the lair. Of course, Kennedi had lit her fists on fire to help with the attack. Over where they were fighting, Conner and Ethan were using their newfound super powers as well. Tommy was fighting off Zeltrax over by his jeep, taking on the tougher opponent himself.

When they finished, the five gathered back around the jeep, Kennedi still defensive. "Make sure you tell your master," Tommy breathed, facing the villain. "Dr. Oliver's back."

"I will inform him this battle is over," Zeltrax growled. "But the war has only just begun." He and the tyranodrones vanished into an invisaportal, and the teens relaxed.

"I'll call you later," Kennedi turned to her sister. "I need to get back before Tori starts freaking out."

"Okay," Kira nodded, and Kennedi streaked off, leaving a confused Conner and Ethan.

"That's the best he could do?" Ethan wondered.

"Let's get out of here," Tommy declared. "It's getting late. I don't want your parents to worry."

"I bet you don't," Conner agreed. "You might have to explain something."

Tommy sighed. "I'll fill you in tomorrow after school, I promise."

The teens piled into the jeep.

* * *

The next day, the teens were once again back in school. Things were already odd enough, and Kira hoped it wouldn't get any weirder. When she realized she and her sister were in some creepy villain's evil lair, the young girl had a feeling that she would be sort of following her sister's path in becoming a power ranger. After all, she was the one with the gem, and it had given her super powers, and she and Conner and Ethan were the ones being attacked. It would make the most sense if they became power rangers.

"Kira Ford," Cassidy grabbed the dirty blonde's arm. "Cassidy Cornell, Reefside News Network."

"Cassidy, I know who you are," Kira rolled her eyes. "We're in homeroom together?"

"Yeah, anyway," Cassidy shrugged. "What can you tell me about the mysterious goings-on at Reefside? For example, the sudden friendship between you, Conner McKnight, and Ethan James. Or better yet, the strange creatures that appeared out of nowhere, and they just attacked you in broad daylight. What about that, huh?"

"Look, I have no idea what you're talking about," Kira lied. "But as you can see, I'm just fine. But you… you look kind of, oh, uh, pasty."

"Pasty?" Cassidy panicked. "Are you serious?" Kira moved over to take a seat as Cassidy pulled out a mirror. "I hate fluorescent lighting."

Tommy saw this. "Cassidy, unless you plan on giving a lecture on the Mesozoic period, I suggest you take your seat." The blonde did so, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Thank you. Okay, who can tell me when it all began?"

Before anyone could answer, an earthquake hit and the sky darkened. The emergency lights kicked on, allowing students to see. Most rushed over to the windows to see what was going on. Devin came running in and ran over to Cassidy. "Cass, you are not going to believe this!"

"Let me guess," Cassidy rolled her eyes. "The sky just went black in the middle of the day?"

"It did?" Devin frowned, looking out the window. "Whoa, look at that!"

"Devin, hello?" she called. "What?"

"Oh, yeah, right," he got back on topic. "Look, I just heard this whack report about mechanical dinosaurs attacking downtown." Tommy turned his attention to them as he heard this.

"Ooh, grab your camera," Cassidy led him to the door.

"Wait, hold it, you two," Tommy stopped them.

Randall's voice came on over the loudspeaker. _"Students, remain calm. The mayor has declared a state of emergency. Please report to the front of the school for immediate dismissal. Again, remain calm." _ Students ran out of the room, leaving only the teacher and the three who found the gems.

"Dr. O," Kira spoke. "Now would be a good time to have that little chat."

"No time," Tommy denied. "If Mesogog revived the bio zords, we gotta act fast. Come with me." He ran out of the room.

Ethan looked at the other two. "What's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

On their way to Tommy's house, the science teacher had explained a bit about what was going on. The teens weren't sure if he was crazy or if this was some sort of trick, but at the moment, they decided to believe him. They weren't sure what could happen, but where they were the ones with super powers, they would probably understand it better. Tommy led them into the lab, which Kira was surprised to learn was the room where they found the gems.

"So these mechanical dinosaurs," she began. "They're your friends?"

"Biozords," Tommy corrected. "Fusion powered replicates using actual dinosaur DNA for their neuro-functions."

"Wait, let me guess," Ethan assumed. "You helped build them."

"I'm afraid so," Tommy nodded. "But right now we…I mean you have to tame them."

"I'll BBL if it's all the same to you," Ethan moved to leave.

Tommy frowned. "What's that mean?"

"Be back later," Ethan answered, heading toward the door.

"Ethan, wait," Tommy stopped him. "You can do this. But you won't have to do it alone." He moved over to a silver case. "Ever since I found the dino gems, I've had these waiting in case I ever needed to harness their powers."

"Into what?" Kira wondered. Tommy opened the case, revealing three devices shaped like dinosaur heads.

"Dino morphers," the man answered. "Use these to become power rangers."

"I gotta sit down," Ethan breathed, not believing it. Kira's mind was racing a mile a minute, trying to process the fact that she'd be following in her sister's footsteps.

"Breathe, dude," Conner chuckled.

Kira didn't believe this. "We can't be power rangers. Aren't you supposed to fly or have superhuman strength and stuff like that?"

"You do," Tommy reminded her.

"Oh, right," she sighed. "I forgot."

"Your gems are from the asteroid that crashed into Earth millions of years ago," Tommy explained. "Wiping out the entire dinosaur population. When I found them, I recognized their power and hid them so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

"How do you know these are the right hands?" Conner asked.

Tommy continued. "The gems are yours. You didn't choose them. They chose you."

"Can't they unchoose us?" Kira hoped.

"They've already bonded with your DNA," Tommy shook his head. "That's what's giving you your powers."

"So if they already bonded with us," Ethan frowned. "How come Mesogog and his creeps are still after 'em?"

"The only way these powers can be taken away is if you're destroyed," Tommy answered.

"Okay," Ethan blinked. "For future reference, that's not a great selling point."

Conner decided to continue. "Look, all I know is, I don't remember asking to be a superhero."

"The gems wouldn't have bonded with you if you didn't already have something inside you that could handle the power," Tommy stated. "Please," he moved the case closer to them. Sharing a look, the three teens grabbed the one that matched their gem color.

"So…now what?" Ethan wondered. "Do we need some kind of secret password or command?"

"All you have to do is say Dino Thunder, Power Up," Tommy replied. "And you'll be transformed. You'll know what to do."

"Dino Thunder," Conner scoffed. He looked at Ethan. "What, did you come up with that?"

"I kinda like it," Ethan pointed out.

"You would."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Look, I know you three are from different worlds. I get it. But you're gonna have to work together or this will never happen. It won't be easy. Nobody knows that better than I do. But you're gonna have to believe in yourselves. Because I believe in you."

"Really?" Conner questioned.

"Really."

* * *

Over in Blue Bay Harbor, Kennedi was working again. It was after school, and she and Dustin had shifts at the sports shop. Business was a bit slow, and Kelly had the news playing on the TV in the lounge area of the shop. Dustin and Kennedi listened to it as they worked on a bike. Kennedi hoped she would hear something regarding what happened yesterday. Her former teammates all knew what happened, but none of them could figure out why.

"_A new team of Power Rangers have appeared to fight off the newest evil," _the two ninjas heard the reporter speak. They paused in their work and went to watch, hoping they were showing some of the fight. Sure enough, it was showing red, blue, and yellow rangers in dinosaur themed costumes trying to tame zords. _"Reefside is now under attack, and it looks like these brave heroes are here to defend the city."_

"Dude, doesn't your sister live in Reefside?" Dustin wondered.

"Yeah, so?" Kennedi frowned.

Dustin shrugged.

* * *

After fighting their first battle and morphing for the first time, the three teens weren't sure what to think. None of this made sense to them, and they couldn't believe they had just tamed zords to stop the city from being destroyed. Now, they were back in the dino lab, Tommy passing out their communicator bracelets. "Keep these bracelets with you at all times," Tommy instructed. "They'll access your morphers when you need them. And you can use these to communicate with me and with each other."

"Dr. O," Kira began. "I know you're real smart and a science teacher and everything, but this is…well, I mean, how did you…"

"I'll fill you in," Tommy cut her off. "In time."

"Speaking of time," Ethan spoke. "You think Mesogog's gonna stick around for a while?"

"Unfortunately," the teacher sighed. "They always do."

"They?" Conner raised an eyebrow.

Tommy changed the subject slightly. "I know this is a lot to take in. Your lives have just changed in ways you probably couldn't have imagined. But as long as you work together, and remember you're a team, no one can defeat you. No one."

The three teens shared a look.

* * *

A/N: End of the second chapter. Woo! Up next is Wave Goodbye.


	3. Wave Goodbye

**Double Act**

**Chapter 3: Wave Goodbye**

_A/N: Last time, the rangers got their powers and zords. Kira and Kennedi managed to escape from Mesogog's lair, landing on the hood of Tommy's jeep. The boys were confused to see a ninja there, and only Kira knew who it was. Now that they have their powers and are beginning to get used to life as a power ranger, what will happen? Also, this is going to be mostly Kira-based until I make Kennedi a ranger, which won't happen for a little while._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in this show._

* * *

It was a little more than a week after getting their powers that Kira found herself heading to the center of town. After they became rangers, the three teens had exchanged phone numbers in case they ever needed something. Kira had gotten a call from Ethan, asking her to meet him at a new café that had recently opened up. The dirty blonde had never heard of this place, so she figured it must've been pretty new.

When she approached the green building and looked up at the name of the place. "Hayley's Cyberspace," she muttered. She saw Conner coming from the opposite direction. "Conner!"

"Ethan call you, too?" the red ranger assumed.

"Yeah," Kira nodded. "Said it was super important. What is this place, anyway?"

"No clue," Conner sighed.

"Let's check it out," the singer shrugged and led the way inside.

* * *

Once inside, the two teens saw it bustling with activity. They found a red headed woman, probably the owner, since she was the oldest person here, talking to a couple customers. Computers were in designated areas. There were a few couches by the window, allowing people to sit comfortably. There was a stage set up at the opposite end for things. In the center of the wall across from the entrance was the juice bar. Both rangers had to admit it was pretty cool.

"Wow," Conner breathed. "You think he lives here?"

"I think he wishes he lived here," Kira corrected. Ethan spotted them and came over.

"There they are," he greeted. "My brother and sister in crime…or at least crime fighting. Welcome to my world. What do you think?"

"Yeah, I guess it's kind of cool," Conner shrugged. "In a techno, retro, dorky sort of way."

"You can do anything here," Ethan explained, leading them through the room. "Game, chat online, listen to music, eat, drink."

Kira looked around. "Who came up with the idea for this?"

"That would be Hayley," Ethan pointed to the red head at the counter. "She's a techno legend. MIT grad, programming genius. Got tired of working for big technology and decided to open up this place."

"Good thing for you," Kira remarked.

"No lie," the blue ranger agreed.

Conner joined them. "Anyway, what's so important?"

"I just figured, hey, if we're going to be saving the world together, I wanted you guys to see what I'm about," Ethan answered.

"Okay, whatever dude," Conner chuckled.

Hayley walked over to greet them. "Hey guys. What can I get you?"

"I'll just have an apple juice," Kira shrugged.

"Oh, that's easy," the woman smiled. She led them over to the counter. "Kira, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Kira frowned.

"I'm all about information," Hayley stated. "It's my business. Now, you sing, don't you?"

Kira nodded. "Me and my sister."

"Great," Hayley grinned. "How about this Friday, you two and your band play here? We'll call it an audition."

"Well, yeah," Kira agreed. "I mean, that would be great." She couldn't contain her excitement.

"All right," Hayley confirmed. "See you then." She left to grab the apple juice as Kira took a seat.

"Okay, I love her," she commented.

"That's Hayley," Ethan snorted. "There's not one kid in here she hasn't helped out somehow."

"Hasn't helped me," Conner muttered.

Hayley reappeared on the other side of him, handing Kira the juice. "Conner McKnight, the soccer player. I'm surprised you're not at the open tryouts for the Reefside Wave."

"Open tryouts?" Conner raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Hayley nodded. "At their practice field, right now."

"You're kidding, right?" Conner couldn't stop the grin coming to his face.

"No."

Ethan smirked. "You were saying?" Conner looked between Ethan and Hayley once more before bolting out the door. "Good luck, bro!" Hayley moved to help another customer.

"I gotta go too," Kira realized. "I need to put a set list together, restring my guitar, and let my sister know." She handed Ethan the apple juice. "Here. Bye!"

* * *

After leaving the Cyberspace, Kira dug out her phone and called her sister right away. The news of them getting a gig had to be shared right away so they could figure out what they were going to do. Kira knew her sister would be excited about it, but she also figured that her sister might have trouble getting to Reefside for Friday afternoon. "Ken, I got some great news," Kira spoke when her sister picked up.

"_Can you make it quick?" _Kennedi asked. _"We're loaded with customers right now and I'm trying to help Dustin fix as many bikes as possible."_

"I got us a gig!" Kira skipped right to the point.

"_No way!" _Kennedi went wide eyed. _"Where? When? How?"_

"The new place downtown," Kira filled in. "Hayley's Cyberspace. She heard that we sing, and offered us an audition Friday afternoon."

Kennedi hesitated a minute. _"This Friday?"_

"Yeah, why?" Kira frowned, not liking where this was headed.

"_Well, Hunter's going to be around on Friday, and that's supposed to be my day to spend with him," _Kennedi bit his lip. _"Because then he's spending Saturday at the academy with Leanne and teaching ninjas, and then Sunday we're getting together as a team…"_

"So bring him along on Friday," Kira suggested. "Then after the performance, you two can go out on a date. And who's Leanne?"

"_All right," _Kennedi sighed. _"And Leanne is a fellow thunder ninja. Practically siblings with Hunter and Blake, and me and Tori have been hanging out with her quite a bit. She's a pretty cool person. I'll introduce you next time you're in town. So, what time on Friday?"_

Kira smiled as she filled her sister in on the rest of the information.

* * *

Seconds after getting off the phone with her sister, Kira heard her communicator go off. After hearing the information she needed to, she quickly made her way toward the woods, where Ethan and Dr. Oliver would be. She ran into Conner on her way, and both morphed quickly, thinking they'd need to be in order to fight this thing off. When they arrived, they saw Tommy was fighting off Elsa and Zeltrax while Ethan was morphed and backed up against a tree, trying to fight off tyranodrones.

As Ethan shielded himself, Conner and Kira jumped in front of him, using their sabers to shove the creatures back. "You guys couldn't have done this another day?" Conner huffed.

"Don't tell me," Ethan argued. "Tell them!"

"Let's make it quick," Conner decided. "Tyrano staff!"

"Ptera grips!"

"Tricera shield!"

Together, the three charged the oncoming tyranodrones. They split them up into three groups, and each ranger used their personal weapon to help fight them off. It proved to be better using the suits for protection and their weapons to help defend themselves. Once the tyranodrones were taken care of, the three teens grouped around Tommy, who was holding the backpack with the dino eggs in it. Zeltrax and Elsa stood across from them.

"You really like these odds?" Ethan called. "'Cause you look busted to me."

"We're not through with you, power rangers!" Elsa snarled.

"Nor you, Dr. Oliver," Zeltrax added. The two vanished into an invisaportal.

"They're a pleasant couple," Kira remarked.

"We better get these back to my place," Tommy sighed.

Kira tried to look inside the bag. "What are they?"

"We're going to ride them," Ethan answered.

"Look," Conner spoke. "I have to go back to tryouts. Can you guys handle this?"

"Yeah, go ahead, Conner," Tommy nodded. "They can fill you in later." With a quick thanks, Conner left. Kira and Ethan followed Tommy.

* * *

The following afternoon, Ethan and Kira sat at a table in the Cyberspace. They hadn't heard from Conner since the fight yesterday, but they figured he would show up sooner or later. Kira was working on a set list for the next day, and Ethan was playing a video game on his laptop. "Man, Dr. O is into some weird and funky stuff," the boy commented. "I don't even want to think about what he's hatching down in that cave right now."

"I have a feeling we won't have to wait too long to find out," Kira added. She turned her head and caught sight of a tanned boy wearing a black and white checkered shirt with dark hair. "Whoa. Who is _that?"_

"I don't know," Ethan turned and saw who she was talking about. He noticed Kira spacing out. "Hello? Anyone in there?"

"He's really…wow…isn't he?" Kira asked, not really paying attention.

Ethan looked a bit amused. "Can I get you a class of water, maybe an oxygen mask?" Kira turned back to the set list.

"Quiet!" she hushed him. "He's coming over here."

The boy approached them. "Hey," he greeted. Ethan turned and looked at him while Kira didn't. "I'm looking for Hayley. I'm supposed to start work today."

"She's around here somewhere," Ethan looked around. "Haven't I seen you at Reefside?"

"Yeah, I just moved here last week," the boy nodded. "My name's Trent."

"I'm Ethan," the blue ranger shook his hand. "This is Kira."

"Hey," Trent turned to Kira. The girl didn't respond. "Are you okay?"

Ethan decided to joke around. "She doesn't speak. We've been trying for years, but we just can't get through."

"I'm fine," Kira shot Ethan a glare before smiling up at Trent. "It's nice to meet you." She returned to creating the set list.

"Trent," Hayley appeared. "Good timing. Come with me and I'll get you started."

"Cool," Trent grinned. "I'll see you guys later." He and Hayley disappeared, and Ethan turned to Kira.

"Isn't he just so wow?" he mocked, only for Kira to stomp on his foot. "Ow!" Conner made his way over to them, wearing his soccer uniform and not looking happy. "Hey, how'd it go?"

Conner huffed. "How'd it go? It's over. The coach basically said forget it. And who can blame him? I mean, I left in the middle of practice."

"Well, it's not like you didn't have a good excuse," Kira shrugged.

"Right," Conner grumbled. "Well, maybe next time I will bring a note from our teacher." He began moving toward the couches, and the two got up to follow him. "'Sorry, Conner couldn't make it to practice today. He was busy fighting freaky looking dinosaur things in the forest.'"

"I bet he's never heard that excuse before," Ethan shushed him.

"Whatever," Conner sighed. The three sat on the couch. "Look, the point is, what was I supposed to say? Man, this whole saving the world deal is seriously starting to bum me out." He paused for a moment. "I need to talk to Dr. Oliver."

"Uh, I think he may be kind of busy," Kira held him back. "He's got this whole new project."

"Too bad," Conner cut her off. "I was busy yesterday. That didn't stop him from messing up my life." He got up and headed for the door.

Ethan and Kira shared a look before moving to follow.

* * *

The three teens made their way to the dino lab through the tunnel entrance. It felt better using this entrance and it made it less awkward than using the one in the house above them. As they approached the skeleton, they could hear roaring and things crashing. To them, it didn't sound good. Conner pulled the jaw and the wall slid upward. Tommy noticed this. "Don't come in!" he yelled. "It's not safe!"

"We kind of got that," Kira winced as they saw things crashing. A blue tail came flying out of nowhere and Tommy fell on the ground in their view. He looked like a mess.

"Is that what was in those eggs?" Ethan asked as the teacher got up.

"Yeah," Tommy coughed. "I'm trying to train them.

"How's it coming?"

"Slowly," Tommy answered. He ducked as the red tail came flying at him and slammed into the wall. "Very slowly."

Conner began speaking. "Look, I can see that you're busy with…well, whatever, but I need to talk." When Tommy's back was to the room, the red tail came flying at him again, whacking him in the back. The teens stepped to the side as Tommy flew out into the tunnels. The door slid down as Tommy landed.

"I guess I could take a break," Tommy groaned. Ethan helped him up. "All right. What's up?"

"You gotta find someone to replace me," Conner stated.

"What are you talking about?" Kira demanded.

"You're talking crazy," Ethan agreed."

"All right," Tommy ordered. "Settle down, you two. What's the problem?"

Conner sighed. "Look, I'm a soccer player. That's all I've ever wanted to do. You know, every moment of my life has led up to playing for a pro team. And I get the greatest chance of my life, and I blow it."

"I understand," Tommy nodded. "And you're right." This shocked the three teens.

"You're agreeing with him?" Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"Conner," Tommy looked to the red ranger. "I know how you feel 'cause I felt that way before. But I want you to think about this before you do anything."

"Look," Kira added. "I've got things I want to do, but I'm here. I'm dealing."

"Good for you," Conner shrugged. "I guess I'm just different." He walked away, leaving the three alone.

"Whoa," Ethan commented. "And I thought the red guy was supposed to be the leader."

* * *

After giving him time to cool down, Ethan and Kira made their way to the soccer field, where they knew their teammate would be. They found him finished a conversation with the coach for the Reefside Wave and waited until the older man left to approach. "Hey bro," Ethan greeted, hoping that they wouldn't let on that they heard the conversation.

"Things okay with the coach?" Kira asked as Conner turned to face them.

"Yeah, I think so," he nodded. "Listen, I'm sorry, you guys. You gotta understand."

"Yeah, we do," Kira assured.

"She does more than me," Ethan shrugged. "But if it's what you really want…" Their morphers went off.

Tommy spoke over the communicators. _"Guys, we have a situation. There's a monster attack in the city. People are in danger." _Ethan and Kira looked at Conner.

"Okay," he gave in. "But this is the last time. Ready?"

"Ready."

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

* * *

Before the rangers knew it, the fight was over and they could relax. The team was gathered at the Cyberspace café. Kira was standing by the stage, talking to her sister and Hunter about what had happened earlier. It was already Friday afternoon, and the fight had gone well. The rangers gained the raptor riders, which proved to be useful when they chased down the monster. Conner ended up helping out a little girl who gave him a hug after the fight was over. The red ranger walked into the café, spotting Ethan and heading over.

"Hey," Ethan greeted, a bit surprised. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Why not?" Conner asked. "We're partners in crime fighting, right?"

"Are we?" Ethan frowned.

"Yeah," Conner nodded. "We are."

Ethan chuckled and they moved over to take seats at the counter. "Hey, what happened with the Wave?"

"I had to make a choice," Conner shrugged. "That little girl made me realize there's nothing more important than what we're doing."

"Hey Conner," Hayley appeared, holding two drinks. "Sorry you didn't make the team. These are on the house." She set the drinks down before walking toward the stage.

"How does she do that?" Conner wondered.

"Hayley knows all, man," Ethan shook his head, amused. "And I'm sorry, too."

"Yeah," Conner bit his lip. "Look, you know, I'd still would've chosen you guys, right?"

Ethan nodded. "Yeah, I know. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know who the guy in the army uniform hanging out with Kira is?" The boys looked over to where Kira, Kennedi, and Hunter were standing. They looked just in time to see Hunter give Kennedi a kiss before disappearing into the crowd that was forming. "Wait, Kira has a boyfriend?"

"No," Conner chuckled. "That must be Kennedi's boyfriend."

"Who's Kennedi?" Ethan frowned.

"Kira's twin," Conner answered. "Completely identical. Only way to tell the difference is their eye color, and that Kennedi wears more orange where Kira wears more yellow. Plus, Kira now has the morpher she wears. Kira's single, as far as I know. Why?"

"She was checking out the new employee here yesterday," Ethan shrugged. "It just surprised me that she would do that then possibly be off kissing another dude. Wait, she has a twin?" At the mention of Kira checking somebody out, Conner tensed up a bit, feeling slightly jealous. Ethan noticed, but didn't comment.

Hayley's voice drew their attention to the stage. "Thanks, guys. Tonight, we've got something really special for you. Two young women with a lot to say. Ladies and gentlemen, The Ford Twins!" the crowd applauded as the girls took the stage. Ethan kept blinking, trying to process the fact that their yellow ranger had a twin. Both girls had the same hair style and outfit, the difference being Kira wearing a yellow shirt and Kennedi wearing an orange one.

Without speaking, the girls began playing their guitars to the opening beat.

"_[Kennedi]  
And it goes like this  
yeah yeah  
yeah yeah  
yeah yeah  
yeah yeah_

_[Kira]  
I can't tell you why  
but I can't stop  
thinking about you baby  
oh yeah_

_[Kennedi]  
Don't you think it's time  
I walked around  
every word you're saying  
oh yeah_

_[Kira]  
I'm trying hard  
to figure out  
tell me what  
it's all about_

_[Both]  
'cause I don't wanna  
freak you out  
freak you out  
freak you out_

_I wanna know  
know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
but you're still  
at the back  
oh  
can you tell me where  
tell me where you're at_

_Freak you out  
freak you out  
freak you out  
freak you out  
freak you out  
freak you out…"_

They continued performing, and Ethan turned to Conner, confused about something he noticed. "Hey, wasn't Dr. O supposed to be here?" he asked the boy beside him.

Conner looked at him, trying to think.

* * *

A/N: So Kennedi was briefly in this one. What'll happen next?


	4. Legacy of Power

**Double Act**

**Chapter 4: Legacy of Power**

_A/N: Well, not sure how this chapter or the next one will go. Last time, Conner had issues with balancing soccer and ranger duties, and in the end made the right choice. Kira and Kennedi got a gig at the local café, and Kira might be getting a crush on the new kid in town, Trent. Conner got jealous after hearing about it, and Ethan learned Kira had a twin sister. What'll happen now when the rangers stumble upon a video diary?_

_Italics is Tommy talking on the video, bold italics is people in the video talking to other people in the video._

_Also, if I were to do more crossovers that haven't been done yet, would you guys read them? _

_And I have to say I can't find motivation to write, and I believe that is because I'm always exhausted now. I get shitty hours at work, and on Sunday all our systems were down, Monday had a never-ending crowd, and yesterday was just horrible. Hopefully, once things start to calm down (and after I'm no longer grounded from whenever my progress report comes in the mail), I'll have the energy to write. But thanks to those who patiently wait for new chapters on any of my stories!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

The following Monday found the three rangers in the basement of Tommy's house. They figured something weird must've been going on for him to miss a full day of school and not be heard from for the entire weekend. After their gig on Friday, Kennedi had left with Hunter for their date, and Kira had hung out with the guys. "This is bad," Kira commented.

"Way bad," Ethan agreed. "Worse than crashing after level nine in SNSW."

"Huh?" Conner frowned.

"Super Ninja Space Wars," Ethan filled in.

"Okay," Conner got their attention. "Look, don't you think we're getting a little _too _freaked out about this?"

"Dr. O doesn't show up for my gig," Kira explained. "Then misses a full day of school without calling. I'd say we've achieved exactly the right level of freaking out."

Ethan shrugged. "I guess there's only one way to find out what the good doctor's been up to." He walked over and took a seat in front of the computers before typing away. Conner and Kira followed him, wondering what he was doing. "I'm in."

Kira looked at him as a video of Dr. Oliver appeared on screen. "Yeah…but where?"

They listened as the video began.

"_I'm Tommy Oliver. If you're not me, then something is seriously wrong. This video diary is a confidential record only to be viewed in case of an emergency. What you're about to see is a history of my life."_

"More dinosaur bone stories," Conner sighed. "Yawn."

"_My history…as a power ranger."_

This got everyone's attention as they stared intently at the screen.

"_My story begins in Angel Grove." _The picture on the video followed along with what he was narrating. _"When five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress Rita Repulsa. They harnessed the power of the dinosaur to become Earth's first power rangers. Under the guidance of intergalactic being Zordon, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Jason bravely defended Earth, which forced Rita to create her own ranger."_

"Uncle Jason was a power ranger?" Kira gaped at the screen, seeing the teenage version of her uncle fighting off aliens.

"You're uncle was the original red ranger?" Conner turned to her.

"Apparently," Kira kept her eyes on the screen. "It actually kind of makes sense, now that I think about it. Still can't believe it, though."

"Hey, I'm trying to pay attention, here," Ethan interrupted them. They turned back to the video as Tommy went on narrating.

"_Her evil magic was too strong. I couldn't fight it. She commanded me to destroy the power rangers, and I almost succeeded." _They watched the confrontation between Kim and Tommy. _"But my friends never gave up. They helped me destroy the power sword, and I was freed. And that's when I joined the team. But not for long. I soon discovered the green ranger powers were only temporary."_

On the screen, it showed Tommy appearing as the new white ranger. Ethan paused the video after Tommy spoke once more. "Why did you do that?" Kira demanded.

"Because I'm so bugging I can't even deal," Ethan blinked.

"Our science teacher is the oldest living power ranger," Conner gushed, feeling slightly awestruck.

A voice from behind them caused them to turn around and spot Hayley. "Not the oldest, just the best."

"Hayley?" Ethan questioned.

"How did you get in here?" Conner wondered as they moved toward her.

"More to the point," Kira added. "What do you know about any of this?"

Hayley had the answer they were looking for. "I know that Tommy is in trouble. And you three are the only ones that can help them." A small silence ensued, and Hayley decided she should explain more. "I've been helping Tommy prepare the ranger energy since grad school. Who do you think built the morphers? I mean, Tommy's good with dinosaurs and fossils, but a rocket scientist, he ain't."

"And let me guess," Conner questioned. "You are?"

"Among other things," the red head nodded.

"Okay," Kira breathed. "So you know who we are. You know what we are. Do you know where Dr. Oliver is?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Hayley sighed. She pulled out a disc and sat in the computer chair. As she popped the disc in, the four teens gathered around her. "This is a surveillance tape from the day of your gig, Kira." The video showed Tommy failing to fight off tyranodrones and then vanishing in an invisaportal.

Conner frowned. "Why didn't he just morph? I mean, he's a power ranger."

"Not anymore," Hayley corrected. "Or did you get that far?" She resumed the video diary. It began showing the arrival of Lord Zedd.

"_A new villain, Lord Zedd, was destroying earth, and with three rangers leaving, a new power source had to be found. Trini, Zack, and Jason passed on their powers, and the three new rangers stepped forward. And just in time, because Rita and Zedd teamed up to form our most powerful enemy yet, bringing with them a new terror – Rito. The new team fought bravely, but it wasn't enough. Rito destroyed our zords. A ranger never gives up. Zordon sent us on a quest to find Ninjor, a warrior from the past who showed us the secrets of the ancient ninja. Our quest complete, we gained new weapons, new zords, and new enemies."_

The video showed the transformation in their new ranger ninja uniforms.

"_But along with new enemies, came new friends. When Kimberly chose to leave, Katherine was the only choice. Katherine assumed the pink ranger power and just in time. We were under attack." _It showed the Command Center being attacked. _"We got out just as Rita and Zedd succeeded in destroying the command center. Beneath the ruins, we found the Zeo crystal, a mystical power that guided us into the next chapter of our lives as rangers."_

It showed the rangers morph into the Zeo power rangers.

"_The zeo powers were awesome. But when we needed reinforcements, we turned to an old friend. Jason returned, and assumed the power of the gold ranger. After high school graduation, we were ready to face the world. But not before one last adventure as rangers. It was time to shift into a higher gear. The old rangers were gone forever, but the turbo rangers were born. A space pirate named Divatox launched an attack on Earth. We were given the powers of turbo and took her head-on with a little help. TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos proved that they had what it takes."_

Once again, the video stopped after it showed Tommy transferring the red ranger powers to TJ.

"After that," Hayley picked up. "Tommy went to college where he met yours truly. But when he found the dino gems, he knew he could never escape the power for long."

"Seeing as how I don't want this to be the end of the line," Ethan huffed. "Can we get back on the subject of finding Dr. O?"

Kira had an idea. "Hey, I just thought of something. What about invisaportals? They're all over the city. If we could find one, we could get into Mesogog's lab."

"I've been working on that very thing," Hayley agreed. "Unfortunately, I need just a little more time."

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do while you're doing that?" Conner wondered.

"Here," Hayley resumed the video. "Watch more of your heritage. You might learn something."

* * *

The video continued playing. After viewing everything from the power transfer in turbo onto the end of Wild Force, the rangers were a bit lost. They had come up with ideas on how to find the missing teacher, but nothing was working out. Hayley had found an invisaportal, and managed to trace where it was and where it led, but the problem was getting past the firewall. Now, they were trying to figure out something else to help them.

"And meanwhile," Ethan commented when the Wild Force segment finished. "Back in reality, we still have no way of finding them."

"I know there's at least one more group of rangers out there," Hayley sighed. "They had a guy named Cam. He was even more of a genius at this stuff than I am."

"Try typing in Ninja Storm," Kira and Conner spoke simultaneously. Then they turned to each other. "How do you know about them?"

Ethan stared at his friends. "Okay, that was really creepy. So how do you know that team?"

"I met them," Kira shrugged.

"My twin brother, Eric," Conner explained his answer. "He went to this super secret ninja school. Everyone there knew a few of the students got chosen to be power rangers."

"It's not just the Wind Ninja Academy, though," Kira added. "The Ember Academy in Reefside and the Thunder Academy on the outskirts of town also had rangers. Each of the ninja academies had at least one morpher for each element made just in case they ever needed them." This time, it was her who got the odd looks. "What? My twin is a fire ninja! Has been since we were eleven."

"Your brother and sister were rangers?" Ethan turned to his teammates. Kira nodded, while Conner shook his head.

"He couldn't finish ninja school," Conner snorted. "He's like a total airhead. We're so different."

"Look, I found them," Hayley got their attention.

_**Cam opened the box containing morphers. "These are your Power Ranger wind morphers."**_

"_Three unlikely ninja students commanded the power of earth, air, and water." _The screen showed the first few fights, including ones with Hunter and Blake when they were evil. _"It was the power of thunder that gave them their biggest challenge. But their greatest enemies…proved to be their greatest allies."_

_**Shane, Tori, and Dustin were standing on the beach, looking at Hunter and Blake. "Are you guys okay?" the air ninja asked.**_

_**Blake nodded. "What happened?"**_

"_**They seem like themselves," Tori looked to the other two ninjas.**_

"_With the earth at the brink of destruction, another friend, Cam, went back in time with to retrieve the one power that could save them all – the power of the green samurai ranger. Not long after, another new ally showed up to help."_

_**The scene showed Tori in Storm Chargers during a cooking demo. She went to help and spotted Kennedi. "Hey," she greeted. "I'm Tori."**_

"_**Kennedi," the girl returned. "Kennedi Ford." Something about that name struck Tori. After their last battle, Sensei had told them that a new ranger would be joining them soon, and had earlier today told Tori and Cam the name of the ranger, since the others were off doing what they loved. That's when Tori pieced it together. **_

_**She dropped her voice to a whisper. "You're a fire ninja, right?"**_

"_**Excuse me?" Kennedi blinked, a bit shocked. She looked at Tori and spotted a morpher on her wrist. "Oh, you're a water ninja." Tori smiled and nodded, knowing that this was the girl they had been waiting for. "But yeah, I am then."**_

"_As a team of seven, the rangers found their way to defeating Lothor." _The video showed the seven rangers fighting off aliens. _"In their final battle against Lothor, the rangers made the ultimate sacrifice."_

"_**I have your ranger powers," he taunted. "You are at my mercy once and for all!"**_

"_**We won't let you win!" Shane growled, ready to charge again as the three stood against him.**_

"_**What can you do to me without your powers?" Lothor questioned.**_

_**That was their cue as Shane replied. "We may not be power rangers, but we still have power! Power of Air!"**_

"_**Power of Earth!"**_

"_**Power of Water!"**_

"_**Ninja Powers!"**_

"Whoa," Ethan went wide eyed as the video ended. "I _knew _it! Ninjas are real!"

"Hey, my brother taught me some of his moves," Conner grinned. "Check it out." He began to demonstrate one of the kicks his brother taught him, only for his foot to collide with some of the equipment behind him and causing the computer to freeze.

Kira looked to the screen. "Oh please tell me that did not just happen."

"I think we just lost our last hope of finding Tommy," Hayley blinked, trying to run through ways they could help in her head. She began furiously typing away on the keyboard, hoping for something.

"Anything?" the red ranger asked after a few minutes.

"Got it!" Hayley nodded.

"We are so lucky you're a genius," Ethan sighed of relief as the screen flickered back to life.

Hayley shrugged. "Even geniuses need help sometimes. That little jolt must've done something to the wiring because I'm getting something."

"_With the return of Mesogog, it became necessary to invoke the power of the dino gems. Should anything happen to me, these three are charged with protecting the planet." _It showed a picture of each of the rangers in and out of morph._ "You're in good hands."_

"He really trusts us," Conner spoke first.

"He does," the red head confirmed.

Ethan looked to his teammates. "We have to save him. We owe it to him."

"The whole world owes him," Kira corrected. At that moment, the alarms beeped.

"It worked!" Hayley smiled. "I've got a lock on an invisaportal!"

"Time to go save a teacher," Conner nodded.

* * *

A/N: So just kind of a little awkward chapter. Most of the stuff from the video diary I took from other stories I wrote this episode in and tweaked it to fit the episode more. Up next is Back In Black.

**Update on Writing Status of current series:**

**Mixed Hearts - **finishing up chapter 19 of this story.

**Chosen Powers ****(the HOA and PR crossovers) - **finishing chapter 5 of _House of The End_

**Shattered Glass **- on chapter 3 of Battered Chances, the samurai installment of the series

**Stories to Hopefully Come Soon (Poll: open 10/16/13 - 10/26/13):**

**City of Rangers - **Mortal Instruments series & Power Rangers crossover, AU.

**This One's For the Girls - **Pretty Little Liars and Glee crossover, AU.

**Come Wake Me Up - **AU crossover, Flashpoint and Power Rangers, different version of my _Hold Me Tight _series

**Story Ideas (have yet to start writing)(Poll: open 10/27/13 - 11/6/13):**

**1. Remake of my _Daughter of Legends _series**

**2. Criminal Heroes - **AU, very AU, Power Rangers story, includes MMPR, PRNS, PRDT, PRMF, PROO, PRJF

So from the list of hopefully coming soon stories and ideas for stories, which stories would you be most interested in reading? Polls for each will be put up, and I will be working on each as well as my current series. Poll dates are beside the category.


	5. Back in Black

**Double Act**

**Chapter 5: Back in Black**

_A/N: So I'm not sure which chapters between "Diva in Distress" and the evil ranger arc I'm going to put in this. Anyway, last time, the rangers found a video diary where they learned the history of power rangers. They were shocked to see Kira's sister was a ranger, and they also learned their teacher was a ranger. Kira also learned her uncle was a ranger (for this series, Jason is Kira and Kennedi's uncle, just 'cause I feel like it).Anyway, what'll happen now?_

_Today's upside: I got accepted into one of the colleges I applied to._

_Downside: My flash-drive (the one that holds not only my schoolwork but my stories as well) broke into pieces. It still works, but I need to get a new one._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

In the lab, the teens continued standing around Hayley, making sure everything was all set for them to go. They had figured out where their science teacher was, which made the hunt of how to get to them a bit easier. The video diary had interested them and wasn't as useful as they hoped, but it gave them a reason as to why their teacher was a bit cryptic about knowing how these things worked. "I've got a lock on a portal," Hayley confirmed.

"We're on it," Conner clapped his hands together. The three nodded and began to head for the stairs, hoping they could get to it on time.

"Remember," Hayley called after them. "You have to reach a speed of five hundred thirty six miles per hour upon entry. Otherwise, you'll never make it past the security wall and probably be ripped to pieces." All three froze in their step before simultaneously turning to look at her. "Did I forget to mention that?" She caught their looks. "I'll take that as a yes."

She stood and headed for a wall where she pushed a button, causing it to rise up. "Never fear. I have something for just such an occasion." The wall opened up to reveal three bikes in their colors.

"Sweet," Ethan awed.

"Amazing," Kira added.

"Which one's mine?" Conner joked. The other two gave him odd looks. "I'm kidding."

"Oh you so weren't kidding," Ethan snorted.

Hayley came over. "These are your new raptor cycles. They should have you to the portal coordinates in approximately ninety two point seven five seconds."

"And when we get there?" Kira prompted.

"Use your gems to access the hyper drive," Hayley instructed. "Then head straight through the portal to Mesogog's island fortress."

Conner blinked a moment. "Wait, did you just say 'island' fortress?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, islands," Conner fidgeted. "They're surrounded by water…"

"No," Ethan interrupted. "You can't swim!"

"I didn't say that," Conner defended himself.

Ethan smirked. "But it's true. You can't."

"The invisaportal will take you directly to the island," Hayley assured, easing Conner's fears. "You'll never have to get wet." She walked away as Ethan chuckled.

"You can't swim."

"Whatever dude," Conner huffed. "You guys ready?"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

* * *

Kira, Conner, and Ethan rode their new raptor cycles to an almost desert like area. The bikes automatically stopped in front of where the invisaportal had to be. Kira hopped off her bike and took a few steps forward, looking around. "Whoa, it just stopped," Ethan commented, slightly confused.

"What's up with that?" Conner added.

"This must be where Hayley programmed the coordinates," Kira concluded.

"Look," Kira pointed to where the invisaportal appeared. "There's the invisaportal. I sure hope Dr. O is on the other side."

"Only one way to find out," Conner stated. "You guys ready?"

Ethan nodded. "You know it." They ran back to the bikes and hopped on. Just as they were about to head for the invisaportal, Zeltrax, Elsa, a new monster, and a group of tyranodrones appeared in their path.

"Hey!" Conner called out. "No one invited you to the party!"

"I'm crashing," Elsa rolled her eyes. "And I brought a few friends. Is that rude?"

"Extremely," Kira answered.

Zeltrax was next to speak. "You're not getting through that portal unless you're in chains."

"I might be able to pull that look off," Kira looked to her teammates. "But these guys? No way!"

"I vote we go for it!" Conner suggested. With everyone in agreement, they sped off on the bikes, taking on the charging enemy. All of them fired off their lasers on their bikes. Each of them charged through a group of tyranodrones, doing their best to fend them off. Conner headed for Elsa and Zeltrax, hoping to create a clearer path for his team.

With lasers being fired, taking out the tyranodrones was easier than they thought. A few times riding through them and firing caused the tyranodrones to be destroyed, or at least down for the remainder of the fight. Once Conner finished up fighting off Zeltrax and Elsa, the three continued riding at the same pace, neck and neck.

Charging forward, they rushed through the invisaportal.

* * *

"Hayley, we're in," Conner reported once the three teens parked the raptor cycles in Mesogog's fortress. They knew they had made it and they were thankful Zeltrax and Elsa did not follow them. Chances were that they'd run into Mesogog, but they had to save their teacher. They hopped off the bikes and powered down.

"_Good," _she replied. _"I'll recalibrate the bikes for your exit. You have about five minutes."_

The three nodded and took off.

* * *

"The lab should be just around here, I think," Kira commented as they ran through the halls, following her lead. After all, she had been here before and even though it was briefly, she seemed to know her way around it. "At least we still have the element of…" she cut herself off as the three skidded to a halt when Mesogog stepped out in front of them.

"Welcome," he interrupted. "We've been expecting you."

"…surprise," Kira finished.

"You remember me, I trust," he looked at Kira as the four backed away slowly.

Kira cringed. "Like I could forget that face."

"What part's his face?" Ethan wondered.

"Obviously you are in need of some discipline," Mesogog stepped closer to them. He transported Elsa and Zeltrax into the group along with the new monster.

Kira dragged her teammates away. "This way! Hurry!"

* * *

The three made it into the lab, where they found Tommy tied to a chair. "Hit the red button on the panel," he ordered. Ethan went and did so, closing the doors as Conner and Kira went to release him from the chair. "I should've known you'd try to rescue me."

"Is that your way of saying thank you?" Ethan raised an eyebrow. "'Cause if it is, it needs serious work."

"I'll thank you for real when we get outta here," Tommy stated. "We can use the main invisaportal network." A portal opened up. "Hayley gave you the raptor cycles, right?" They nodded. "This way."

Ethan held him back. "Wait. We need to talk."

"Go," Tommy urged. "I'll explain later!"

"We already know everything," Conner rushed out.

"We found the video diary," Kira elaborated.

"We know you're a power ranger," Ethan finished.

Tommy fought the urge to roll his eyes as he replied. "Was, Ethan. Not anymore." At that moment, the door to the lab opened and the villains ran in, looking for a fight.

"Ranger or not," Mesogog came to the front of the group. "You're mine now."

"I hate when he gets like this," Tommy grumbled.

"We can take it from here, Dr. O," Conner assured.

Morphing, the fight began.

* * *

After escaping into the invisaportal, the teens found themselves on their raptor cycles. Tommy appeared right behind them seconds later, carrying the stone that housed the black dino gem. Of course, the others didn't know that yet, but they could tell something weird was going on with it. "Do we really need a souvenir?" Conner wondered, noting the stone.

"This one we do," he replied.

Running down the hall was the villains they were trying to escape. "There they are!" Elsa shouted.

"Go!" Tommy ordered. "I'm right behind you!" The three rangers vanished into the invisaportal, Tommy quickly following.

* * *

Conner, Kira, and Ethan rode to a stop once they were back in the city. They parked the bikes and turned so they could see Tommy fall out of the invisaportal seconds later. Tommy still held the stone in his hands, and to make matters worse, Elsa, Zeltrax, and the monster appeared behind them with a giant group of tyranodrones. Tommy noticed, and without thinking as he stood, got ready to fight.

Zeltrax wasted no time in firing at the teacher, causing Tommy to use the rock as a shield and bouncing the blast off. The rangers were off their bikes, watching what was going on. A moment later and the impact of the blast affecting the shield and the stone caused a giant explosion. When the dust cleared, all that was visible was the shattered stone pieces.

"Dr. O!" Ethan yelled.

"No!" Kira gasped, falling to her knees. "They can't be gone!"

"Such negativity," Elsa sneered. "Haven't you learned that in our world, anything's possible?"

"Even the destruction of the great Dr. Tommy Oliver," Zeltrax added, seeming unusually happy about it.

"I heard my name," Tommy's voice commented as he reappeared. "You missed me, didn't you Zeltrax?" His appearance caused the three rangers to run toward them, Ethan and Conner closest to Tommy, and Kira on the side.

Conner noticed a glow coming from Tommy's hands. "Hey, what's that?" Tommy opened his hand, revealing a black dino gem.

"A black dino gem," Ethan noted. "Let me guess…power of invisibility?"

"Looks like it," Tommy nodded.

"That gem belongs to my master," Elsa grabbed their attention.

Tommy spoke. "There's two things you guys need to learn about dino gems. One – you can't choose them. They choose you."

"What's the other?" Elsa dared asking, knowing it couldn't end well. Tommy raised his arm, causing the sleeve of his shirt to roll down and reveal a dino morpher.

"They go real well with dino morphers," he smirked. He slammed his gem into it, activating its powers.

"Aren't you a little old for this, Tommy?" Elsa seemed a bit amused.

"I may be old, but I can still pull it off," he retorted.

Tommy decided now would be a great time to try out his new powers. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" He morphed into the new black ranger. The other three rangers moved to stand by their new teammate, surprised by the outcome.

"Just like riding a bike," Tommy commented.

"One more makes no difference," Zeltrax prepared for the oncoming fight. "Attack!"

* * *

After the fight, everyone was relaxing at Hayley's Cyberspace. There were things that needed to be discussed, and they were going to discuss them. Kira, Conner, and Ethan sat on one couch as Hayley got drinks together for the giant group. The café was closed, so they were glad for that. The walk to the place had been silent, no one knowing what to say.

Tommy was sitting on the other end of the other couch. Hayley brought over the drinks, setting them down in front of everyone before taking a seat on the arm of the couch Tommy was on.

"What a day," Ethan broke the silence. "New bikes, new zords…"

"New rangers," Conner finished. "Well, sorta new."

"Dr. O, are you going to tell us how you happened to have the morphers ready?" Kira wondered.

Tommy explained how he had his ready. "Right after you guys became rangers, I got an energy reading on the tracking system. I had a good idea it was another gem. So, I had Hayley build a morpher just in case."

"And the day of my gig?" Kira prompted.

"I was coming to tell you guys the energy had moved and we needed to investigate…"

"When you were nabbed by the goon patrol," Conner once again finished. "Brutal."

"Yeah," Tommy sighed, setting his cup down. "But it all turned out okay. Well, I better get going."

Hayley frowned as the black ranger stood. "Going? Where are you going?"

"Shopping," he answered. "I checked my closet this morning and there's a serious shortage of black in there."

He left without another word, leaving the young rangers laughing.

* * *

By the time Kira got home, it was starting to become dark out. The rangers had left the café not long after Tommy had, all having homework to get to. Unfortunately for them, being rangers didn't excuse them from homework, and their teachers liked to give a lot. When the dirty blonde arrived home, she smiled, seeing her sister's car in the driveway.

"Late much?" Kennedi asked, opening the door as she saw Kira approach. Kira rolled her eyes and walked in. "Dinner's still warm if you want some."

"Good, because I'm hungry," Kira moved to the kitchen. Kennedi followed her, noticing a change in her sister.

"Something's different about you," she commented as Kira began eating.

"Like what?" Kira frowned.

Kennedi shrugged. "Dunno. Just…your vibe has changed. Did someone ask you out?"

"No," Kira scoffed. "Ken, stop asking that. Chances are you'll be there when someone does ask me out because you'd have been the one to set it up."

"True," the ninja agreed, sitting across from her sister. "Still…hey, you never told me about the weird thing with the fossil."

"Must've forgotten," Kira smirked. "I figured it would've been obvious to you."

"It was, but I wanted to hear you say it," Kennedi laughed. "We get kidnapped, and suddenly there's a new team of rangers that has one girl and you have a new bracelet?"

"Just shut up," Kira huffed, a smile on her face.

* * *

A/N: Short, I know. Most of this actually came from one of my other DT stories, and I just modified it a little bit. I know there's not much including of other characters, but hey, it still works.


	6. Diva In Distress

**Double Act**

**Chapter 6: Diva in Distress**

_A/N: Not sure which chapters I'm going to do after this. I'm only going to do two, and it'll probably be Golden Boy and Beneath the Surface, like I normally do. Anyway, last time, the teens rescued Tommy and he explained how he became the new black ranger, having the morpher ready and all. Tommy got new power and suit, which caused him to go shopping for black clothing. Kennedi knows Kira is a ranger, but she doesn't exactly know who the other three are. What'll happen now?_

_Also, this will be a Conner/Kira pairing, but not for a while._

_I've recently gotten into watching the old show Kyle XY (from 2006), and I can't believe I missed seeing it when it was on TV and popular. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

A week after rescuing Tommy found the team in the Cyberspace Café. Kira had another performance today, but unfortunately, she was flying solo. Had her sister not had to work for Kelly today, Kennedi would've joined her for the show. Kira didn't feel it was much of a show, though. Noise littered the room. It came from the drink machines running, arcade games, chatter, computer games, and people just not paying attention.

"_I'm over you  
better believe it's true  
Oh  
I see in your eyes  
the time that you lied  
I'm over you  
I'm over you  
darling I'm done  
I'm through  
You can say it again  
that you wanna  
be friends but  
when we get to the end  
I'm glad  
I'm over you"_

There was scattered applause as she finished singing. The only ones who had really been paying attention were the other rangers, Trent, and Hayley. Kira took her guitar with her as she sat down in the open seat at the table with the rangers. She didn't look too happy about people not paying attention, but she knew it also wasn't her best performance.

"That was awesome," Conner commented, smiling. "Is that something new?"

"Yeah," Kira sighed. "Would've been a lot better if Ken was here to help out, but we're still working on the hook. We think there's something there."

"I'm telling you," Ethan added. "If this superhero gig doesn't work out, you definitely have a musical career to fall back on."

"It's kind of hard to have a musical career when you can't even get anyone to listen to you play," Kira grumbled as Trent brought over an apple juice.

"I was listening," he stated. "And I think you rock." Ethan couldn't help but notice the flicker of jealousy flash across Conner's face.

Kira saw his sketchpad. "What are you working on?"

"Not until it's done," Trent hid it.

"Nobody appreciates good music anymore," Tommy spoke. "All you hear on the radio is that pop garbage."

"Yeah," Hayley agreed, coming over to join. "Like what's her name…Kylee Styles?"

"Hey, Kylee Styles has some good music, Dr. O," Conner argued.

Ethan smirked. "Translation, he thinks she's fine."

"No I don't," Conner denied. The others gave him looks. "Okay, yeah, I do. But that has nothing to do with it."

"You know," Kira decided to say her piece. "She used to be a really good songwriter. She was really sweet, too. Now she's all about image."

"You say that like you two are friends," Ethan noted.

"We used to be," the yellow ranger nodded. She noticed the disbelieving looks. "What? It's true! We were in a band together. Then she got discovered by this agent, and now she's this huge pop diva."

"Oh come on," Conner scoffed. "You don't expect us to believe that, do you?"

Kira rolled her eyes. "Believe what you want. It's true."

"No matter what these two think," Tommy assured. "I believe you, Kira."

"Ah," Ethan grabbed their attention, looking at his laptop. "Here's your chance to prove it. According to her fan site, she's going to be in town to promote her new CD."

"Oh we are so there," Conner declared. Trent looked up and spotted a familiar man walking in. With a wave, he headed over to him. Tommy noticed and followed his gaze, the man being familiar to him as well. "And since you two are such good buddies…you can hook me up."

"Whatever," Kira huffed as they noticed Tommy head toward the new customer. "Who's that guy?"

"No idea," Conner shrugged. Hayley moved over to drag Trent away, knowing exactly who the guy was.

A ringing could be heard, and Kira dug out her phone, answering it. "Hey, Ken, how's it…of course I heard about it…yeah, I am…so bring them too…I'll meet you in the parking lot, then." She hung up and the boys looked at her.

"Ken found out about Kylee and wants to see her again too?" Conner assumed, having picked up on the conversation.

"We're meeting her there along with a couple of her friends," Kira nodded. "They didn't believe her either when she said she knew Kylee."

Ethan looked between the red and yellow rangers, confused. Something weird was going on between them, and he was going to figure it out.

* * *

"Kira!" Kennedi grinned as she hugged her sister. She had heard their old friend Kylee Styles was going to be in town and she wanted to see her again. When she told her friends about it, Shane and Dustin had refused to believe her, and she brought them along to prove it to them. From the looks of it, Kira had the same idea in bringing Conner along. At that, Kennedi smirked.

"Hey, Ken," Kira returned the hug. "Hey guys," she greeted the boys behind her sister.

"I'm still confused about this whole twin thing," Dustin muttered, returning the greeting.

"Dustin, Shane, this is Conner," Kennedi dragged the soccer star over to them. "Conner, these are my friends Dustin and Shane."

"Dude…" Dustin went wide eyed, recognizing him. "Aw man not again!"

Shane smacked his friend upside the head. "Quiet, man…"

"If it's about the ninja thing, I already know," Conner assured. Dustin and Shane looked dumbfounded. "Eric's my twin brother."

"Twin?" both boys blinked. Kira laughed.

"Yeah," Kennedi confirmed it. "Conner's the smarter of the two. Kira and I have known both of them most of our lives."

"Wait," Shane looked at Conner. "How'd you know about us being ninjas?"

Kennedi laughed as well. "Conner and Kira are your successors as rangers."

"We found a video diary that had a history of past ranger teams," Kira elaborated. "Ken didn't spill anything, if that's what you're thinking."

"Can we just go inside before my brain hurts more?" Dustin groaned.

* * *

Once inside, Kira and Kennedi looped arms and began laughing as soon as they heard the song that was playing over the speakers. It was the same song that Marah and Kapri had tried to sing at the Totally Talented contest they were in, only for the girls to foil it. The boys looked slightly scared at seeing the two girls glued to the hip as they walked around. The group of five joined the crowd at the bottom of the escalators. Minutes later, everyone cheered as Kylee Styles came down to the floor, smiling for the cameras.

Once Kylee was seated, the five pushed their way to the front of the crowd and reached the table just as Kylee finished speaking to her manager. Faking a smile, the blonde turned to the group. "Who do you want it made out to?"

"Just write to my old friends…"

"Kira and Kennedi Ford," Kennedi finished her sister's sentence, which crept the boys out a bit. Kylee dropped the smile and looked up, recognizing the girls.

"Kira? Ken?" she stood and gave them air kisses. "I haven't seen you two in ages! I didn't know you guys were fans of mine. I'm flattered." The boys looked flabbergasted.

"Actually," Kira responded. "It's our friends who are fans."

Kylee seemed to only notice Conner. "It's Conner," he shook her hand. "With an ER."

"Did they tell you that we used to sing together?" Kylee asked.

"Yeah," Conner nodded. "I just didn't believe her at first."

"Oh, it wasn't anything professional," Kylee fiddled with her hair. "Just, uh, silly teen angst stuff."

Kennedi frowned. "I thought we had some pretty good songs."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Kylee agreed. "At the time, they were great. But, hey, at some point, you gotta grow up."

"Coming through!" a voice familiar to three of the five in the group called out. "I have a press pass! Move it!" Cassidy and Devin shoved their way through the crowd. She reached the front. "Cassidy Cornell, Reefside Reporter. Anyway, I'm here to do a story on how you went from struggling nobody to pop superstar."

"Aren't you kind?" Kylee smiled. As the interview began, Kira and Kennedi rolled their eyes as they led the boys out. "Kira, Ken, I'm so sorry. Duty calls. Can we catch up later? You're awesome."

The girls sighed as they left the crowd.

* * *

"Well, you guys got to meet the famous superstar," Kira commented as they watched Kylee head up the escalator and back into the parking lot. Shane and Dustin were still in disbelief that their friend actually knew a famous person in the music world. The crowd was still cheering and it died down once Kylee was no longer in sight.

"Look," Conner turned to Kira. "If you're mad 'cause I didn't believe you knew Kylee, I'm sorry. But, come on, I mean, she's so…and you're so…"

"Shut up now before she kills you," Kennedi warned him.

"I'm what?" Kira demanded, glaring. "You know what? Forget it. Maybe you're right. Maybe we don't know Kylee after all."

A scream from the parking lot cut them off.

Once the five arrived in the parking lot, they spotted Kylee and her team of managers being attacked by Mesogog's latest creation and some tyranodrones. Shane and Dustin, though no longer rangers, could still help out and defend themselves against the creatures. Kira, Conner, and Kennedi jumped into the fight right away, the girls staying near Kylee. Shane and Dustin joined in, making sure to keep their powers hidden.

"What are you doing?" Kylee cried as she noticed the girls standing protectively in front of her.

"Ask later…"

"Run now!" they ordered. Kylee wasted no time in doing so, and Shane and Dustin helped her hide. Kira and Kennedi resumed fighting the tyranodrones.

A shriek from Kylee drew their attention to her, and they saw her just in time for the monster to hit her with his blast. The hit affected Shane and Dustin too, who were trying to keep her hidden. All three no longer looked young when he was finished. The monster and tyranodrones disappeared, and Kennedi began laughing at her fellow ninjas, who now looked very old. Kylee pulled out a pocket mirror.

"My face!" she screeched. "Oh, my beautiful face!"

* * *

Kira and Kennedi had escorted their friends to the Cyberspace Café. Shane and Dustin had no problem with being old, knowing that the current team of rangers would fix everything. They were playing a couple of the arcade games there, while Kira and Kennedi sat on either side of Kylee on a couch, trying to comfort her. Conner had gone to fill Ethan and Tommy in on the situation.

"My career is over," Kylee whined. "This is the worst thing to happen to anyone ever."

"Oh, come on, Kylee," Kira soothed. "I'm sure someone will find a way to reverse this."

"But I was supposed to go on _You Request It _tonight," Kylee complained.

"Just 'cause you look a little older doesn't mean you still can't sing," Kennedi stated.

Kylee huffed. "Right. Go on national TV looking like this. I must look at least…forty." Kira's morpher beeped, and the Ford sisters shared a look.

"I gotta go," Kira spoke, only for Kylee to shake her head and hold her back. "Look, Hayley and Ken will look after you. You'll be fine."

"But I want you to stay," Kylee pleaded. "You guys are my friends. You can't leave me like this."

Kira and Kennedi shared a look, and Kylee continued speaking.

"What am I going to do?" she asked. "I can't face my public looking like this."

"Calm down, Kylee," Kennedi consoled. "You're not the only one in trouble, you know. This thing is attacking people all over the city."

"Really?" Kylee looked at her. "Well that is not my problem. I'm Kylee Styles."

Kira, knowing she needed to get out of there, dug out an old tape. "This is the Kylee we used to know," she handed it to the blonde. "She was someone who cared about other people, not just herself." The morpher beeped again. "I gotta go." She got up and left, and Kylee stared at the tape in her hands.

Kennedi took the tape and walked over to Hayley, asking kindly if she could play it. The red head nodded and inserted the tape into the player, turning up the volume.

"_True love walked out the door couldn't take it no more…"_

"Now this, I like," Hayley commented.

Kennedi held Kylee's hand as an old song the three had made played.

* * *

The end of the day had called another victory for the rangers. Kennedi was still in town, and the dirty blonde was on the stage, getting ready for a performance with her sister. Once the rangers had taken down the monster, the people who had been affected returned to normal. Shane and Dustin were still in town as well, Kennedi having been their ride. Kennedi learned from her sister that the fight was a success. At the moment, Kira was talking to Trent, and Kennedi was talking to Conner.

"I would make your move before someone else does," she stated.

"I'm not worried," Conner huffed. "I still got time."

"Yeah, sure you do," Kennedi rolled her eyes. She stood on the stage and helped Kira up when the yellow ranger approached. Conner joined the crowd. Kennedi nodded at her sister, letting her know that she should speak.

Kira nodded back and faced the crowd. "We wrote this next song with a friend of ours a long time ago. We hope you like it." The girls began playing a soft, slow tune. Kennedi began singing first.

"_[Kennedi]  
Best friends  
they come and go  
depending on your  
highs and your lows_

_[Kira]  
my best friend  
is saddened not  
to be there  
when I needed her  
the most_

_[Kennedi]  
I thought you'd be  
there for me  
then why did you  
lie to me  
using me to get  
what you want_

_[Kira]  
then I couldn't  
believe it happened  
no I couldn't understand…"_

Kylee Styles walked behind the two girls before joining them on stage, looking like her regular self. The crowd cheered, and the twins smiled.

"_[All three]  
True love  
walked out the door  
couldn't take it no more  
true love  
it broke my heart  
you make my whole life sore_

_He said he'd be my baby  
then why did he betray me  
temptation got to his head_

_[Kira and Kennedi]  
Then I left him, yeah  
And this is what I said_

_[All three]  
It feels like  
it's going to be okay  
It feels right  
it just feels that way  
it feels like  
it'll be a better day  
'cause I believe that in the end  
good things are coming  
my way…"_

The crowd cheered and the three girls hugged.

* * *

A/N: So sorry for not including the fight scene, but hey, that's what happens. Anyway, up next is Golden Boy. _  
_


	7. IMPORTANT

**No Updates For A While**

**So…I have bad news.**

**My flashdrive, the one that stores ALL my stories (prewritten, to be written, etc.), caught a virus, and I lost EVERYTHING (nearly) on it, at least all the Microsoft Word documents on it (which includes my stories and schoolwork).**

**A tech guy at my school attempted to recover the files, and only managed to recover bits and pieces of stories that I HAVEN'T POSTED YET. **

**Here's what I have recovered for each story currently in progress:**

_House of the End – Chapter 5_

_Double Act – Chapters 4, 5, 21_

_Damaged Mirrors – NOTHING!_

**Here's what I have to rewrite (includes stories I've been writing but haven't posted)**

_AU of my story Hold Me Tight – Chapters 1-10_

_Damaged Mirrors – Chapters 3- end, since the first two chapters are uploaded._

_Double Act – Chapters 7-end, since first 6 chapters are uploaded._

_Pretty Little Liars/Glee Crossover – all 7 chapters I had written so far_

_Crushed Dreams (eventual sequel to Damaged Mirrors) – Chapters 1-5_

_Fractured Journey (eventual sequel to Crushed Dreams) – Chapters 1-10, 12-14, 16-18, 20-23, 25, 28-33, 35-45, 47, 50-54, 56-57, 59-66, 68-80, and 82-96. I managed to recover chapters 11, 15, 19, 24, 26, 27, 34, 46, 48, 49, 55, 58, 67, 81_

_Battered Chances (eventual sequel to Fractured Journey) – Chapters 1-3 (all I had written of it so far)._

**I believe that's it as far as what I have to write. Anyway, when my flash drive crashed, I lost 200+ documents (majority of it stories, but there was some schoolwork) and only managed to recover 23 documents of those 200+ total. I was literally ready to burst into tears (me being in school being what prevented me from doing so) when I realized I had to practically rewrite everything I had spent hours on writing, find all my ideas in my head again, and try to get them back to what they were. What's worse is that the chapters for some stories are all scattered, which means I'll more than likely have to go back and rewrite those as well so they accommodate with what I'm going to be writing again.**

**So, as a result of all this chaos (and my stupidity for not backing up the files properly like I thought I was), THERE WILL BE NO UPDATES FOR A GOOD WHILE. **

**I promise I will try to get back to updating ASAP, but I need to get ahead in writing some stories, especially in the Shattered Glass series (I actually took two stories out of that series that would've been too much to rewrite along with what I have to; they weren't too important to the series plot anyway). As soon as I finish re-prewriting most of the stories mentioned above, I will get back to updating. **

**Until then, thank you for reading this and hopefully understanding and being patient, and thanks for all the reviews on any of my stories so far!**


End file.
